You're Only Half Right
by humadahummel
Summary: "All my life people have told me that I'm gay.What if I'm more than that?" While Kurt and Blaine are taking a break, Kurt meets the one girl that can make him want to test his sexuality; but how can they last when he still loves Blaine? Kurt/Girl SMUT!
1. Are You Gay

**I am NOT trying to slander the name of Glee or it's characters. My OC (Audrey) will _not_ be a main character, merely a play thing. _Read before you flame! _I am aware I started it out like a Glee episode, but in reality this is too Kurt-centered to be an actual episode. Most of the songs I use are sentimental to the story. FUTURE KURT/GIRL SMUT WARNING! LEMON!**

**Also, though I would love to, I do not own them. Please enjoy my story! :D**

**

* * *

**

_So Mercedes is taking Kurt leaving pretty hard because they were like best friends, but Kurt was getting death threats from Karofsky and moved to an academy. Kurt and Blaine are dating and they did it a bunch of times, then suddenly Kurt began getting distant. Everyone else is still caught up in their drama and there's talk of a new student coming to their school who they want to get into the club and that's all you missed on GLEE! _

**[McKinley High Glee Club]**

"Hello, is this glee club?" an obviously warped voice asked loudly from behind the closed door of the music room entrance. It sounded mock-deep and forced.

"Kurt!" Rachel shrieked and opened the door to hug him.

Puck leaned over to Sam. "When did they become such great friends?"

"I don't know. I try to stay out of the drama."

Puck looked at Sam quizzically but the latter was not paying attention.

Kurt walked in smiling as he was greeted by everyone in the Glee club, even Puck. Kurt tossed his satchel away and welcomed all the hugs. "Where's Mercedes?" he asked while Sam shook his hand.

"She's late," Mr. Shue told him.

Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt then stood back, a half smile creeping onto her face. "Look who's been working out."

Kurt, glad that someone noticed, twisted back and forth a bit while responding, "Well when one has a boyfriend, it's nice to-"

He was cut off by Mercedes squeal of excitement as she walked in to hear "boyfriend" being said by Kurt. "Why haven't you told me about this!" she said, charging at her best friend.

"Boyfriend?" Brittany wondered aloud. Suddenly her eyes flared in shock and she tapped Artie on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you know Kurt's gay? And I went out with him!"

Artie just blinked and sighed internally. He'd have to explain this later.

Mercedes pecked Kurt on the cheek and asked, "So with all the texts we've exchanged you forgot to tell me that you have a boyfriend! Where is he? Did you take him with you."

"No, he's still at the academy right now...but I should be getting a call any minute I...didn't tell him I was coming; it must have slipped my mind."

Mr. Shue noticed the quick flit of emotions that passed over Kurt's face as he said this; some guilt, sadness, and happiness. "Okay everyone, sit back down. Kurt, I suppose you wouldn't mind joining us for this after school practice."

"It's be my pleasure Mr. Shue."

Mercedes pulled Kurt over to the side. His skin was glowing, his hair was combed up off his forehead giving him a more confident style, the small slouch that he was forming was totally gone and he seemed a taller. He looked ten times better now than before when he still attended their school. "Damn, Kurt, you look _really_ good." She gestured to his entire body.

He whispered into her ear, "It's probably from all the _sex_ I've been having."

Mercede's mouth dropped and she almost let out a scream of excitement but she stopped when she remembered the girl she had brought to Glee club.

Once everyone had settled back into their seats, a tall girl still stood where Mercedes had left her, a content smile on her face.

"Hello," she said with a small wave. She had long curls of dyed red hair that stopped at the small of her back which contrasted sharply with her bright blue eyes framed with light purplish gray eyeshadow. Her skin was fair all over her medium-sized body. She wore a black sequin dress with purple tights and stripper heels. She was not double-take beautiful, but she seemed like the person who presented herself nicely. How she was not noticed at first, no one knew.

"Everybody, this is Audrey. The new student."

"Hi. I'm originally from New York, New York and I love to sing. Do you want me to audition?" she said to Mr. Shue.

Taken a bit off guard from her forwardness, Mr. Shue nodded and asked, "What do you want to sing?"

"I don't know, what do you want me to sing?" Her eyes focused on Kurt, eyeballing the short red ascot that he tied around his neck that he had swapped for his tie.

"Me?" he asked.

She suddenly noticed his face. He was really cute. Was he the one they said was gay?

"Do you have anything in mind cutie?" she asked in a conversational tone.

He looked around for inspiration and found the hanging plant on the ceiling. "You're name is Audrey and Audrey is the main character in 'Little Shop of Horrors' so sing 'Downtown.'"

She smiled angelically. "I love that play." She cleared her throat and then

_Alarm goes off at seven,_

_And you start uptown_.

Mr. Shue smiled, she sang without unnecessary riffs and sounded good, then the next lines began to get a bit weird.

_You put in your eight hours,_

_For the powers,_

_That have always been_

She vocal-riffed "been" insanely, but it sounded amazing...

_Till it's five p-m_

...and like a black woman singing gospel.

She saw that everyone noticed and stopped. They were stunned. It was wonderful, but that type of voice coming out of this girl was odd.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My sister always says I have a 'black lady' complex. When I really get into a song, I kinda go all church gospel, but I can control it! Please let me in."

"Mr. Shue," Kurt began. "As long as she promises to sing 'Shout' for me at least once I think she should be let in."

"Yes, Audrey. Of course you're in."

She jumped in excitement."You guys have a really small choir, this is awesome! In NY, we're always all jammed together, I love this!" She was off, she blabbed about her life for the rest of the rehearsal and the only one who really listened all the way through and asked questions...was Kurt.

"Mercedes, do you need a ride home?" Kurt asked as he picked up his satchel.

"No, my mom's picking me up."

The only few left were Mercedes, Mr. Shue, Audrey, and Kurt. Mercedes leaned against the door waiting for her mother to text her while Audrey sat at the piano, plunking out a few notes and humming.

"Audrey, do you have a ride?" Mr. Shue asked her as he packed up his own things.

She began playing "Secrets" by OneRepublic on the piano, a bit clumsily. "No," she whispered. "But I'll leave when you're ready to go Mr. Shue."

"No one is coming to pick you up?" Kurt asked.

She shook her head. "I'm going to have to walk home since I stayed after...it's only 5 miles away."

"I can ask my mom to give you a ride," Mercedes said.

"No, you live in the opposite direction of me." She already knew all the streets and directions of their town. It was a New York thing.

"I can give you a ride home," Kurt offered. "I pass by you on my way back to the academy."

"Really? Got a car?" she smiled.

Mercedes looked questioningly at Kurt, but he didn't notice. Her ride was here an she left, giving another hug to Kurt.

"Yeah, no problem. Anyways, I'd love you get to know you better," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Kurt Hummel." She began singing:

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Kurt sat at the edge of the bench watching her as she sang the harmony to "Secrets." Her fingers on the piano were unsure though, so she slid in close to her and took over, the embellishments he added flowing seamlessly with her voice as she added some of her own. She cut up the song but Kurt was able to keep up as if they had it planned already.

_And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so  
_

She sang in a high soprano while he sang in a counter tenor, together producing a high melody. Kurt liked being close to her, she was comfortable around him and she gave off a pleasant aura.

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Shue watched in amazement as this unfolded. They looked into each others eyes as they did this and Shue questioned in Audrey knew Kurt was gay...and if Kurt remembered that he was gay.

* * *

**[Kurt's Camry]**

"Dammit," Kurt mumbled as they got caught in traffic. He knew he should have taken the back road, but now it was too late and they were stuck in the poorly built intersection of the town.

Audrey barely seemed to notice. She was seat-dancing in the shotgun to "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. She turned down the volume when she saw Kurt's road rage bubbling up as the red light refused to change.

"Kurt, relax," she said rubbing her hand on his arm. "We're going at the speed of light compared to New York." She rubbed the fabric of his ascot between her fingers. "Is that cotton?"

Kurt took his hands off the wheel and unwrapped the ascot that was choking him a bit. "Yeah, I wanted silk but they didn't have anything left."

"You have to wear a uniform?"

"Yes."

"Don't wear the ascot anymore then." She took the strip of fabric and stuck it in her bra. "Your uniform is insanely nice. It's tailored and made to look finished. The ascot just makes it way too loud."

Kurt crossed his arms and joked, "Oh sorry, I forgot my sequin dress and violet tights."

She poked her tongue out. "If I wanted to be loud, I would have bought the yellow sequin dress." She looked back at the uncluttered backseat. "By the way, since we'll probably be stuck here for a while, can I change in the back? It's hot out."

"Um, okay," he said.

"Thanks." As she began climbing over the middle armrest, the light turned green and Kurt moved the car forward, trying in vain to get past this light. It turned red almost instantly.

Audrey tumbled headfirst into the seat, her butt sticking up. "Ow," she groaned against the cushion.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he turned around and was greeted with her ass glowing red from the sequins glinting off the red light. He felt a bit warm himself.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She fell to the side and sat regularly in the seat. She laughed and burned bright pink. "I'm still uncomfortable in this dress." She leaned into the front again and breathed over the rear view mirror, fogging it up. She grabbed her clothes and fell into the back again, on purpose this time.

Kurt hear the long un-zipping sound as the side of her dress slit down the side. He licked his lips as the mirror unclouded. He could make out the shape of her breasts, two supple mounds half covered with black lacy fabric.

Kurt shifted in his seat, his hips felt funny. He combed his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie. He looked back at the road a bit unwillingly. Why did he want to keep watching? His brows furrowed in concentration, but his eyes floated up again to the clear mirror only spotted with leftover condensation.

She had her green tank top on, but now she was pulling off her nylons revealing her black woman's Spider-man boy cut underwear that he had seen in Zumiez once. Blaine had Spiderman boxers. He wore them the second time they ever had sex, he got even warmer from the memory.

Her left shoe that wrapped three times around her ankle refused to come off making her smooth thigh jiggle as she tried to force it off. She bent in half blocking his view of her thigh, but as she continued to fight with her shoe, her boobs and bra began migrating out of her tight tank top. Everything about her was smooth and hairless, so different than what he was used to. He wondered what else was different.

He didn't notice that his eyes were glued and that his hands were no longer on the steering wheel until a honk from the car behind him jarred him out of his stare. He finally got past the light and continued smoothly onto her road.

However as he pulled into her street, he looked down at his crotch and noticed-

She hopped back into the front seat with her tight tank on and baggy jeans. She stretched her arms back, the bra squishing her breasts together.

Kurt placed one hand on his lap, the other still on the steering wheel.

"Kurt," she started, slipping her socks on over her brightly colored toe nails. "Are you gay?"

He quickly glanced at her. "You didn't assume I was?"

"No," she said honestly. "Yeah, you have a higher voice, but I grew up with a ton of guys like you who turned out to be 100% straight...and when it comes to voices, you should know I'm not one to judge."

"Well I'm..." he cut off, unsure if he wanted to answer her. Because of the last 2 minutes, he had to revisit this question. He was silent for 30 seconds. "I'm-"

"Oh, that's my house on the right, blue mailbox."

He stopped short in front of her driveway and hit the lock. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride, hopefully I'll see you again soon."

He idled in front of her house until he saw that she was inside. When she was, his forehead fell onto the wheel while his hands fell over his crotch and the groaned to himself, "What the hell am I?"

* * *

**[Dalton Academy Dorms]**

"Where were you?" Blaine asked when Kurt opened the door to his dorm. He and Blaine had separate dorms next to each other but Blaine usually spent the nights at Kurt's because obviously they couldn't have sex in front of Blaine's dorm partner. Kurt had his own room because he came late in the school year and everyone was already paired up.

"You could have called," Kurt said simply, changing into his night clothes.

"Hmm, why didn't I think of that," Blaine sneered sarcastically as he went into Kurt's satchel and pulled out his cellphone that was turned off.

"Oh."

Blaine turned on the phone and 7 missed calls blinked on the screen.

"You didn't even think to check it?" Blaine asked, getting mad.

"I went to McKinley to say hi."

"And it took you this long to get back?"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "What, now you have to keep tabs on me? Like I'm your responsibility or something? I drove this new girl home today. She didn't have a ride! What was I supposed to do, let her walk home?"

"No, but at least tell me where you are so I'm not here worried sick about you!"

"Maybe I need some time to myself instead of you humping me at every chance you get."

Blaine snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you today!"

"I'm confused and upset and I think you should go to your dorm tonight!" Kurt yelled at him.

Blaine stood up and left, slamming the door as he did so.

Kurt collapsed on the bed, a few tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to lose Blaine, but now he questioned if Blaine was what he really wanted.

His phone vibrated signaling a text. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and read that it was from Mercedes.

:Kurt, r u okay? U seemed a bit odd b4 u left. Ur back now rght?:

Kurt sniffled and texted back, :Call me:

She did and he began pouring out his confusion.

"All my life Mercedes, people told me I was gay. Gay because of my voice and because I like dressing nice. People always _told_ me who I am. Never _once_ did anyone ask me first if I was gay. I've never even _seen_ a Playboy magazine and April Rhodes gave me that muscle mag so I only focused on that, not thinking that I might want something different. No offense, but you never asked either, you like everyone else just assumed."

"I'm sorry Kurt...what happened that made you feel like this?"

He swallowed, trying not to cry again. "It seems insignificant, but while I was driving Audrey home, she _asked_ me if I was gay. I was about to say yes but then I noticed that I have never been asked this question before and didn't know how to answer."

"Kurt, you just told me that you and Blaine have been having sex-"

"Yes we have, and it's wonderful...but I think... holy crap." Realization hit him and he couldn't continue.

"What? Kurt, you're gay aren't you?"

Kurt sighed, covered his eyes with his arm. "I think you're only half right...because I got an erection while Audrey was undressing in the back of my car."

* * *

**Yes I did steal the "Must be from all the sex I've been having" quote from "It's Complicated."**

**And a little clarification: I'm NOT trying to slander "Glee" by saying Kurt is straight. Simply that he is bisexual... _or is he? _**

**This story will only be about 4-5 chapters long.**

**Please review! No flames if you can help it! I get it if by the end of this story you still hate it, but please, no flames on the first chapter at least!**


	2. Sex Is Anything But Stalled

**I am NOT trying to slander the name of Glee or it's characters. My OC will NOT be a main character, merely a play thing. Read before you flame! Also, though I would love to, I do not own them. Please enjoy my story! :D**

**And THANK YOU so much for the Story Alerts and Reviews and Faves! Please review to tell me how I'm doing! Thank you sooo much! C:**

**WARNING SMUTSMUTSMUT THIS CHAPTER! KURT/GIRL LEMON SMUT!**

* * *

**[Dalton Academy]**

Kurt stepped out of his room the next morning with a ringing in his ear from Mercede's scream of outrage. He could still hear her outcries of "Why haven't you ever talked to me about this," "She was undressing in the back of your car," and "What are you going to do about Blaine now?" He didn't have answers to any of them...well, except the one about why she was changing in the back of his car...or maybe he didn't.

He noticed Blaine was walking quickly in the opposite direction. He ran up to him calling, "Blaine!"

The dark haired boy sighed and turned around. "What? I'm late for class."

"Shut up Blaine, we have 10 minutes till the bell," he said a bit aggressively. "I'm sorry about how I acted last night. I met... I've just been confused lately."

Blaine took his hand. "Can I help you through it?" There was pain in his eyes. He was still mad at Kurt for not checking to see if he called, but he loved Kurt and wanted everything to be okay again.

Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "I don't know. Not yet. But I think that while I'm figuring this out," he choked up. He had waited years for someone to love him, and now he had to go through this.

"No Kurt, please. Was it something I did?"

"No sweetheart, I love you, I do, but," his eyes glistened with possible tears. "We need to take a break. Please, I don't want to break it off completely, I don't want to at all. I just need some time to think about what I want."

Blaine's bottom lip trembled a bit. "You-you don't want me?" His eyes became red.

Kurt hated himself, he couldn't bear to see Blaine upset. They hugged each other.

"No Kurt, I love you. Don't leave me, please. I'm sorry."

Kurt's face got pink as he held back tears. "Just one week, one week Blaine, just so I can get myself together."

"What caused you to do this?" Blaine asked again, a bit angry now.

"All my life, people have told me who I am, and they were right for the most part...but I think there's a part of me that I haven't discovered yet."

Blaine pushed back, collecting himself. His eyes were still red. "Well then this will be the worst week of my life. I hope you find what you're looking for, and once you do, come back to me. Please," he said earnestly with absolutely no sarcasm.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, wanting to say "Of course I will," but Kurt was terrified that maybe through this imminent plunge, his feelings may change...even if he didn't want them to.

* * *

**[McKinley High]**

"Kurt! You're back!" Audrey exclaimed later that day when Kurt arrived at the school again. She ran up to him and embraced him, he held on a few seconds longer than necessary.

When he pulled away she had a look of intrigue about his actions. She grazed her bottom lip with her teeth gaining an interested smirk from Kurt.

"Wow, two days in a row Kurt. Great to see you back again," Shuester greeted. "We were just discussing what New Directions should sing for sectionals."

"Hey Audrey, you got more color in your hair," Kurt said, not responding to Mr. Shue. He went to push his hair to the side, then remembered that he styled it up now. He was nervous, he had no idea how to "flirt" let alone ask a girl out. Besides, he was still unsure of how he felt.

"Um, yeah, I added some blue into it."

"I love blue," he blurted.

She grinned. "Then I'll dye all my hair blue next time. Just for you."

"So Kurt, how were you able to get out early? Did you sneak out?" Puck asked, hoping Kurt was getting some backbone.

"No, last period is Warbler practice and I decided to skip. It's no big deal."

Their mouths dropped. Every single on of them; except Audrey and Kurt whose eyes were glued to each other, both analyzing the other.

"Mr. Shue," Audrey said, raising her hand. "I think I know what to sing for sectionals." She pulled her iPod out of her bag and put it into the player. A jagged back beat began blasting as Audrey began singing in between the beats and clapping.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_She made a crude movement as if she was using a 'Shake Weight' then pointed at Kurt who seemed to be stuck to the spot._  
Let's have some fun,  
__This beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick- HEY!_

While the transition played, she circled Kurt and dragged her finger around his body and mimed holding rope. _  
I wanna kiss you  
_She pushed her face near his then pulled away._  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
_She turned around and pushed her butt out to his waist so he tumbled backwards from the force._  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
_Her fingers floated over his body._  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick_

She hugged him from behind and moved her hands down towards his crotch._  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

Audrey rolled her body, her stomach peeking out from under her shirt as she did so, showing how far her tan went._  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

_I'm on a mission,_

She pushed close against Kurt and pulled his tie out._  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
_She yanked at his tie at everyother beat.  
_Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

She wrapped his tie once around her hand then spun around so her cargo-pants clad butt ground against his waist.

_Hold me and love me  
_Kurt placed his hands on her waist._  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

She licked her top lip and turned to the rest of the boys who were sitting in their chairs, a look of awe on their faces. The song was cut up in places and now went to the end._  
I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh_

On 'huh' she bit on her finger while staring at Kurt again._  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game_

She strut back to Kurt._  
And a game_

Kurt took her hand and pulled her into his chest as she spun._  
A love game!_

Their faces were close together as he breathed in her scent. Floral with a bit of an edge, so much different and exotic than Blaine's usual musk.

The back beat played on for the rest of the song but Audrey was out of breath from how close she was to Kurt and didn't want to continue. No one moved, everyone was utterly confused.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat and said, "Ah, well, I think that song is a bit racy for sectionals and even though your dance moves were, uh, very interesting, I don't think..." he trailed off when he noticed that no one was listening. All stared at Kurt and Audrey as their hands intertwined and their lips were millimeters away from touching.

Kurt loved the way her extended chest rose and fell with each breath and refused to look away from her cleavage as it shifted.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he whispered to her. Because of the silence, everyone heard him and gasped. Some whispers traveled through the small group, but the two failed to take notice as Kurt tilted her chin up.

"Sure."

"Tonight?"

"Sure!"

"After school? I'll drive you home too."

"Sure."

Britney nudged Artie. "Wait, I thought Kurt was gay."

This time, Artie had no answer.

* * *

**[After school in Kurt's car]**

"This is great," Kurt said for the fourth time, giddy that he was going on a date with a cute girl. He put his keys in the ignition and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

She leaned back and tapped her chin. "How about the mall...New York & Co sound good to you?"

His eyes glittered. He could come to love this girl.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, she wrapped her long hair up into a ponytail, her long blue and red curls falling perfectly. She turned to look at Kurt and also had a bubbly expression plastered onto her face.

"So I guess the answer to my question yesterday is 'no' right?" she laughed.

"What question?" he asked, still on a high.

"If you're gay or not."

He smiled and glanced at her as he drove. "Okay, now keep in mind that you already said yes to going out with me-"

"You're straight aren't you?"

He laughed from the "similarity" of this conversation from the one he had had with Mercedes last night. "You're only half right."

* * *

**[New York & Co. in nearby mall]**

"This place has barely any color," Audrey said through the changing room stalls. "Do you have the tweed on yet?" she asked as she pulled on the dusty yellow ruffle top.

They came out of the stalls simultaneously and looked at each other.

"That top is lovely," Kurt complimented her.

"I hate your suit," she said.

"Me too, it doesn't even looked tailored."

"That and you do not look good in tweed."

"Agreed."

"I'm bored of this place," she sighed. "When we were coming down I saw an American Eagle."

Kurt looked at her in disbelief. "American Eagle? You want to wear low quality, brand-screaming billboards?"

"No! Are you crazy?" she said as they walked back into their separate stalls. "I just buy the stuff that doesn't show a logo and layer it with real brand names. Costs less and looks great."

Kurt leaned back against the stall as she explained. Oh yeah, he could learn to love this girl.

They left with only a belt for Kurt and the dusty top for her and headed towards the American Eagle. Kurt made a small move and entwined their hands together. She looked at him and a giant smile spread across her face. Her hands were smooth, he observed. Not rough like Blaine's. This was another welcome change like the cologne.

Kurt was ecstatic that when he explained to her that he was bisexual, she was still happy with going out with him and glad that he was figuring out his sexuality. She almost seemed even more excited that he was bisexual. Bonus!

Now as they walked into the AE she playfully ran away from him to the clearance section.

"Right here!" she exclaimed. "See, this is a perfectly good top, add a black tailored jacket, skinny jeans and I'm in."

"You're amazing," he sighed. He had almost the exact same idea and had never met someone who saw things his way.

"Yes, yes I am."

She sauntered over to the men's side and plucked out a green and black striped beanie, green-based plaid button down and acid washed jeans.

He looked at her quizzically as he took the clothes that she threw at him. "What it this?"

"Your new casual wardrobe, lets go try it on!"

"You have to be kidding me."

She put a hand on the back of his neck and looked into his eyes. "Kurt, trust me."

"Okay," he squeaked. "Miss, can you unlock two rooms?" he said to one of the workers there.

She looked at them and at the bi-gender changing rooms.

"Um, there's only one left, but you two can share one."

They exchanged a glance. "Alright."

Once they squeezed into the changing room together, she giggled. "She totally thinks you're 100% gay."

"Yeah, I'm used to it."

Their bodies were close to each other and when they breathed at the same time, their chests almost touched.

"I suppose this won't be the first time I'm undressing in front of you," she said with a grin.

They turned their backs to each other, Kurt facing the mirror. Once again he would be able to watch her undress without looking behind him. Was she doing this on purpose?

She pulled off her shirt showing the cross straps of her bright pink bra. He began piling what was left of his uniform (that wasn't in his car) on the small stool. He buttoned up the shirt, taking his time since he was watching Audrey taking off her pants. Instead of boy-cuts like last time, currently she wore a pink thong...and above the thong were two dimples. Blaine had dimples like that. His crotch was getting hot again.

Suddenly he noticed that the shirt was crooked because he buttoned one up too high, he scrambled to fix it.

Once she had dark washed jeggings on, she turned around and looked at the shirt. "See! Doesn't that look great!" She put her fists on her perfectly shaped hips, satisfied from how it looked on him. "And add this nice beanie," she pushed the striped hat onto his head. Her boobs forced together from the push up bra hit against his back and his hands fell clasped over his crotch as he started to "pitch a tent."

"Now if you would put on these pants, it would look amaz-oh." She covered her mouth as she saw Kurt trying in vain to cover up his boner. "Well, I guess you were telling the truth, you aren't gay."

She kissed his neck and slipped the pants off once more. Her own panties were soaked through just from being in the same changing room as him; now she was desperate to ride him as soon as possible. She moved in front of him and pushed off his beanie. He took her face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Fireworks went off in both of their heads. It was cliché, but the only way to describe the instant passion that blossomed.

Kurt had stepped into unknown territory, and he wanted to run in head first. Everything about her was soft and curved. Her lips were soft, her hips were soft, her breasts were wonderful to feel under his fingertips. The exotic feel of this adventure fueled his arousal.

He cupped her breast and pulled out a strip of red fabric from between the mounds. "Hey, my ascot."

"Yeah, kept it in there as a bit of a good luck charm," she giggled.

He unbuttoned the shirt again from the top as she undid the bottom, their fingers met in the middle and she jumped up on his waist, wrapping her legs around him as they slammed into the mirror. She shrieked from the cold and pushed her body into Kurt's toned chest.

"You really have been working out," she said breathlessly taking in his light muscle tone.

She ripped his open shirt off and parted the fabric over his crotch and pulled out his erection, stroking it the best she could from her position.

His entire body screamed at him to get inside her. His basic animal needs to mate bloomed within him making him so much harder.

Their lips met and he grabbed the back of her head, drawing her even tighter to him.

"Do you have condoms?" she breathed around his lips.

"What?"

"Condoms, Kurt!" she almost shrieked.

The boy in the stall next to them burst out laughing. "You go man!"

"Hello, what are you two doing in there?" the sales woman said through the door.

Audrey started laughing, but refused to answer. The thrill of them being caught made pre-cum leak from Kurt, adding his own juices to her soiled panties. If he ever got back together with Blaine, he would have to try this with him, definitely. Thinking about Blaine made Kurt even harder and grind himself against Audrey.

Audrey noticed her legs were already wrapped around Kurt but her panties were still on. Only thinking about Kurt being inside her, she snapped her thong off, the thin fabric tearing apart easily.

"I don't have condoms," Kurt gasped. He had never needed them before.

"Fuck," she sighed. "Then pull out you're close!"

"Okay," he almost screamed back at her. He wanted her so bad but he didn't know what to do. Did he just plunge in there, did he have to finger her first, did he-

His train of thought was interrupted from the beads of sweat rolling down her body as she panted in desperation,"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, now Kurt."

She grabbed his long dick and and thrust it into her vagina. Instant pleasure spiked their senses. Every movement seemed magnified and every thrust from Kurt made both scream.

He was so thick and long. Of course Kurt of all people would have the biggest cock she'd ever seen. She ground her hips down on his waist wanting all of him. After a few moments of this he wasn't even pulling his penis out at all, he was just lodged inside her moving her up and down, sliding her sweaty body on the mirror.

The sales people were yelling at them to get out of the store, but they were trapped in their own world. Everything made them race towards their climax at high speed. Being in a public place, being together for the first time, the whole hottness of the situation.

Kurt's dick twitched inside her.

"Now Kurt," she whispered to him.

"Now _what_?" he grunted, so close to cumming.

"Pull out!"

Without processing what she said, he did as she commanded and came all over her thigh. His cock convulsed as he spurted out even a bit more on the mirror.

Her scream of ecstasy drowned out the knocking on the door as she climaxed as well, her juices running down her leg, some mixing with Kurt's fluid.

Kurt's spent body pushed her against the stall wall as they tried to catch their breath. He almost giggled from his giddiness, he hadn't cum that fast or as satisfyingly in such a long time. Audrey's blissful smile hinted that she had the same experience.

She door opened with two sales women and a security guard. Audrey flashed a smile. "Hi, I'm Audrey. This is Kurt, he's my boyfriend. He's a great fuck," she said. They were already in major trouble, might as well go out with a bang...in a few ways.

Kurt slipped out of her and put her back on her feet, pushing his limp dick back into his boxers.

"Miss, please put these on." The security guard handed her cloth boxers.

She did so and collected the clothes from the floor. "We'll take these." The two walked out in only undergarments and giant smug smiles spread across their faces. Kurt draped an arm on her waist.

Now he_ wanted_ to love her.

* * *

**Anyone who is a play junkie, did you notice the quick "Little Shop of Horrors" reference like thing?**

**This is difficult to write because I do not want in any way for Kurt to be straight, that just wouldn't be right. But I absolutely love writing this and I hope the reader is enjoying this as well, there is a lot of self indulgence to this, but do not think that I look _anything_ like Audrey! And please notice that I keep mentioning Blaine because they are not over!**

**Kurt and Blaine have NOT broken up, they are talking a short break. I would never break up Klaine. Please review!**


	3. Taste of Victory

**I am NOT trying to slander the name of Glee or it's characters. My OC will not be a main character, merely a play thing. Read before you flame! Also, though I would love to, I do not own them. I mostly wrote this because you know you want that dirty pleasure of seeing Kurt with a chick! Please enjoy my story! :D Klaineness rumors for Feb 8th episode! c:**

**SMUT! KURT/GIRL!**

* * *

**[Back in Kurt's car]**

"Well that was fun," Audrey said happily. Because of their little in-mall hookup, they almost got arrested for indecent exposure. Instead, Audrey fought with the mall cops that "they were in a stall" so technically it wasn't indecent exposure and they eventually got off with only a temporary restraining order after two hours of her refusing to back down.

Kurt leaned over and kissed her again, moving his tongue into her mouth, she responded by slipping her hand under his waist band and touching his penis again. He wrapped a hand around her neck, then used the other to cup her boob. Audrey pushed against the will to take him again in the back seat. Going with her better judgment, she pulled her hand out of his jeans before he got hard.

"Actually, Kurt, do you want to go...hang out more before you take me home? Tomorrow is Saturday. If you take me to your dorm...I don't have to go home tonight." She looked up at him through her lashes. "I want to get to know you better," she said repeating one of the first things he had said to her.

He looked her body up and down and said, "Sure" in a husky tone.

* * *

**[Dalton Academy]**

"You have to be quiet," Kurt prompted as Audrey began giggling again. Curfew for Dalton Academy to be within Academy walls was 6:00pm but it was already 7. They were kicked out of the mall at 5:00pm and could have made it back in time, but before they left, Audrey and Kurt migrated into the backseat and she treated him to a a blow job. Because of their little detour, it took them another 30 minutes and they were both starved (especially Kurt) so they stopped by a Burger King. Kurt never ate at fast food restaurants due to all the fattening foods, but broke down and bought fries. One, because he was ravenous and two, (even though he would not tell Audrey) because he knew he would burn off the calories during the expected sex later that night.

The "walls" around the campus were mostly for show and they were able to hop over the wall and sneak in through the backdoor that was always open; a Dalton secret for boys who had girlfriends that they would sneak out to see every once in a while.

As Kurt navigated her through the school, he would turn and jump, frightening her. They held back laughs as they ran through the halls to his dorm.

"This is mine, I don't have a roommate," he told her as he unlocked the door and she rested her head on his back.

He held the door open for her and she pranced in dramatically. Before he followed her in, he glanced at the door to Blaine's room that was right next door to him. He swallowed and pushed it out of his mind.

Audrey was sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

Kurt sat behind her and moved her red and blue hair to the side, pressing his lips on her neck. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

Their eyes met. "Actually, I'm kind of hot."

She took her shirt off and slipped her pants down, pushing them away from the bed.

Kurt reached over to his side table and flicked the lamp off, the moonlight illuminating the room. Her blue eyes stared at him as she waited for him to make his move.

The sex in the changing room stall was for fun, almost unemotional. They didn't even take all of their clothes off in the mall, everything was teenage-hormone fueled. Though they didn't discuss it, both knew that this would count as their first real time together.

Kurt took her breasts in his hands, weighing them, feeling their texture. He reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her arms.

Now it was her turn; she unbuttoned his shirt then kissed him lightly from the base of his throat down to his belly button.

He took his pants off and removed his shirt. His fingertips rested underneath her chin and he guided their faces back together. He ran his tongue on her lips then pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He felt his crotch growing hot as her nipples touched his chest. She took off her panties (from American Eagle) then climbed onto Kurt, their lips never parting. She straddled his waist and pulled off his boxers. Both were now in their primitive state, seeing the other as they had not yet seen. She moved her lips to his shoulders and his hands grabbed hold of her ass, twisting his thickening member between her legs (but not in her), feeling all her crevices.

Unable to take it anymore, he rolled them around so now he was on top. He gazed at her body, the light hitting in all the right places.

She was so different than Blaine; and he loved this new undiscovered exotic of the female body. Her crotch was clean shaven and flat, in no way resembling a man's. Her whole body was curvy and soft, no hard muscle anywhere which he found delectable.

He watched in fascination as she touched herself, her fingers massaging her rim and pinching around her inner folds. Kurt took her hands and pinned them to the sides of her.

"Sweetheart," he rumbled. "Allow me. Tell me, how do you like it?"

"Mou..." she panted.

"What?"

"Mouth, use your mouth," she squeaked out desperately needing to be touched again.

Inside Kurt was thinking "_What the hell am I supposed to do?" _but he masked his worry and let his instincts take over. He stroked the triangular patch of skin that was her crotch. Hairless, smooth.

She shivered and bit her lip. He stared as a sticky fluid seeped from her vagina. He practically _felt_ his pupils dilate when the scent hit him. Every basic instinct told him to fuck her right then, but he wanted to try some things first.

She told him to lick and he would do as she said. He brought his lips to her and she tangled her fingers in his coarse hair. He hesitantly pressed his tongue on her and moved it in small circles. Through this closer inspection he could feel the stubble of new hairs, but the smell was intoxicating so he moved his lips down to between her legs. She shrieked and panted, pressing her thighs against his cheeks. Kurt began lapping at her, sucking and nipping and kissing deep into her inner folds.

Never had he tasted something so wonderful and he felt glued there till further notice. He knew exactly where he was, but she tasted almost clean in a way. She just tasted of passion compared to Blaine tasting of old sweat, aerosol spray, and pre-cum. Kurt began palming himself, Audrey's juices like his fuel for arousal. He rubbed his tongue over her "button."

Kurt must have been good at what he was doing because before he knew what was happening, Audrey wrapped her legs tight around his head and rode his face through her climax. An extra rush of fluids coated the lower half of Kurt's face. Now he was ready to climax as well from the awesome sensation of Audrey fucking his jaw; one hand still on his burning member, Kurt hungrily sucked at the precious juices, reluctantly sitting up again.

"Oo, what does this do?" he teased as he pressed his thumb against her clit. She squirmed and cried out in ecstasy. He rubbed the length of his member over her puffy lower lips making her moan his name.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered to her as he kissed her again. "Who am I?"

"Kurt," she mewled incessantly. "Kurt, fuck, _Kurt_."

He grabbed himself and positioned the head over her opening.

"Wait Kurt!" she gasped breathlessly. "Wrap it before you tap it!"

Forgetting that he had to use a condom again, as he had forgot in the American Eagle, he dug into her black purse and pulled out a blue condom. His heart froze. He never used a condom before. With Blaine, they didn't exactly need them.

He had no idea how to put one on.

He ripped the package with his teeth and the blue disc stayed compacted. _"Come on! Unfold! Pop out some directions! Anything, please!"_ he silently prayed to the rubber.

"Kurt! What are you doing? You can't use that one!" she reprimanded him. "You're too big for that one! Seriously!"

"I don't know how to put it on," he confessed.

She smirked, wiping a hand over her sweaty forehead. "Then grab the purple one and get over here."

She opened the package and pinched the top of the condom. She grabbed Kurt's penis roughly and stuck her fingers into her wet vagina. She rubbed the glossy lubricants over his erection making him tremble in delight from the sensation. Still pinching the top of the rubber she swiftly rolled it over him before he could even catch what to do.

"You're good," she said. Kurt climbed on top of her again and they kissed again for a few moments, his hand rubbing at her clit.

Eventually Kurt guided half of his throbbing dick into her vagina and let her settle around him. "You're fucking huge, Kurt," she gasped, stretching around him.

"Thank you," he said. He tried one slow thrust in. She exhaled dreamily. He tried another and began picking up his pace a bit. She was not as tight as Blaine was around his cock and would have to get used to that. The satisfaction of being inside her was not as great, but she didn't seem to notice and fought back moans as Kurt continued plunging into her.

Now as her inner workings massaged him from the inside, he began to really get into it creating a rebounding pace off her. Her whole body seemed to tremble from the thrusts and he licked at her nipple.

He could feel Audrey getting close, but he wasn't near the finish just yet. He was ready before the condom, but the interruption had sent him back. He focused on her hot skin, her dyed hair splayed against his pillow, her breasts jiggling...

Blaine in the room right next door.

His thrusts became shorter and more forceful. His face reddened a bit and he came into Audrey as she did. They moved moved in a synchronized pattern giving and taking from each other. Audrey groaned from the feeling of Kurt's hot cum filling the condom and feeling the warmth through the latex. Her opening tightened around his cock making him feel better as he peaked.

Both sweaty, he pulled out and rolled the condom off, some cum getting on his hands. Audrey grabbed his fingers and sucked at the tips, tasting his climax. She bobbed her head on his fingers then let him go once they were clean. He stroked the side of her face, the healthy after-orgasm flush still present over her entire body. He kissed her stomach then threw the condom away.

She turned on the light and hugged a pillow to her chest, resting her head on her arms.

"Was it good for you?" she asked.

Kurt jumped on the bed, pulling her near him as she almost bounced off. "Are you kidding me? The real question is '_how_ good was it for you?' and I must answer, amazing." He put as much excitement into his voice as he could muster. Yes, the sex was amazing, not the best he'd ever had, but most likely in the top three currently... he supposed that he just hoped to feel more.

"The whole thing with the condom kinda turned me on," she said still trying to catch her breath.

"Thankfully Blaine and I are both STD free, and we never worried about getting each other pregnant so I've never exactly thought about it."

"That's okay," she sighed nibbling on his ear.

He placed his hands on her waist, stroking her smooth skin.

Any orgasm is a good orgasm in Kurt's book, but he felt as if a bit was missing. Perhaps he just needed to get used to the feel of a different form.

He pinched her butt, loving her soft feel. Audrey rolled back on top of him and penetrated his mouth with her tongue while sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. She rubbed her warm hands over his nipples and he groaned into her mouth.

"You like that, you want that?" she growled and reached down between them in expectation of a hardening cock.

Though to her dismay, he was totally limp. She frowned and looked at Kurt who immediately began apologizing.

"Oh, you wanted to go again, I'm sorry, I thought we were done." He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to pull her forward, she resisted and gave a forced grin.

"No it's okay, you're obviously done."

Audrey strut over to the mini fridge and bent over to take out Kurt's pint of chocolate chip ice cream. Kurt felt horrible, why didn't he want to do it again? Work cock, work!

"God Kurt, one round, what a wimp. I feel so bad for Blaine," she joked, laughing as she did so. Kurt watched her ass as it widened from her bending. She walked back with a true smile of contentment and grabbed plastic spoons.

Kurt twirled the spoon in his fingers, not about to mention that it was rare that he and Blaine would only go once.

"Really? Ben and Jerry's? You're such a girl," she teased.

"Only sometimes," he sighed back with a smile. "And after learning what you taste like, this ice cream pales in comparison."

"Kurt! That's nasty!"

He laughed, bringing some of the dairy product into his mouth. "Like seriously, we should bottle that stuff and sell it at Spencer's, we'll be rich."

Audrey scrunched up her nose, unable to comment.

Kurt had one more quip and was hesitant on saying it, but he got to courage to say it anyways. "Can you at least give me some for the road or something? It's amazing."

Audrey burst out laughing from the odd thoughts passing through her mind. She tapped her spoon against her chin. "Well that would mean me having to orgasm again, so I think we could help each other out."

Kurt took the pint and placed it on the side table so he could hug Audrey on the small mattress. He pressed his waist to her thigh and a big smile spread over her face.

"Mr. Hummel," she cooed stroking his sudden stiffness.

Secretly, Kurt was done after making love once, but he knew Audrey wanted more so he forced naked images of men and women into his mind and palmed himself while he was distracting her earlier. Audrey was wonderful to him and he wanted to make her happy no matter what the cost.

* * *

They laid facing each other and when they were done, Audrey curled up next to Kurt, both bodies still naked and vulnerable.

"I've never really spooned before," she whispered as she fell asleep.

Kurt yawned and stroked her hair before falling asleep himself.

"_Kurt," Blaine gasped against Kurt's chest. Blaine was on his back while Kurt drove himself hard into him. Blaine bit his bottom lip and Kurt watched his dick twitch as it usually did before-_

"_Kurt!" Audrey squealed, suddenly underneath him, her flushed breasts bouncing. She reached down and touched herself from the outside as he was lodged inside her._

"_Kurt!" Blaine was there again._

"_Kurt!" Audrey._

"_I love you," both voices said simultaneously._

**[Morning]**

"Kurt, Kurt wake up," Audrey cooed.

"You okay?" he said automatically, the clock read that it was 4am. The window's shades were pulled back so the moonlight illuminated the room.

She was giggling softly and kissed his cheek. "You were having a dream... but I think I know what it was about." She pulled the covers back and Kurt saw his freshly discharged cum splattered against her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he gasped, reaching over for some tissues.

Her blue eyes shone in the dim light. "It's okay Kurt, really. Were you dreaming about me?"

His back turned to her, as he searched for the tissues, allowed him to flinch then truthfully say, "Yes."

"Mmm," she sighed. "I woke up because I heard you panting and I felt something poking my back. I turned around and you were all sweaty. I was about to shake you awake when this happened," she said, gesturing towards the mess on her stomach.

Once she was cleaned up, they put on some clothes and broke out of Dalton again so Kurt could drive her home before her parents noticed the coming morning.

* * *

**About putting on the condom: Minors please do not read this and _assume_ you now know how to put on a condom. Please visit another website for the correct way to do it. XD**

**Please review! I don't care if it's been years since this has been posted, please review! c:**

**Also, after I complete this story in a few chapters from now, I'm going to post a one-shot on Audrey giving Kurt his blow job. :D**


	4. Choices

**Only a few more chapters left! Thank you for the reviews and faves and alerts and for **Watcher of the Moon **for such a wonderful review! For everyone else that reviewed as well, trust me, I'm keeping your ideas in mind! My review page is a reference for inspiration so thank you again~**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did it would be on HBO if you get my drift! XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kurt scrolled on his iPod touch through different websites looking for some answers. There it was! He clicked on the site he was looking for and his answer popped up immediately.

"_Why are males attracted to breasts? Studies have found that since men have the basic need to mate, they are constantly searching for a female's vagina or an indicator of a nearby vagina. The most common indicator being the buttocks. Now think about it, what part of a female can resemble a butt? You got it, cleavage."_

Kurt was satisfied and put away the iPod. That had to be why he could be turned on by Audrey's cleavage just as much as Blaine's firm ass could. It was spelled out right there for him.

Next he decided to try a stupid test. He pulled out the muscle magazine that April Rhodes had given him about a year ago and the Playboy issue that he bought from an X-store.

He flipped through the pages of the Playboy focusing on the shapes of each girl. He felt the flow of blood in his systems head towards his crotch and the longer he looked, the closer he came to getting an erection. To test this, he didn't touch himself.

He tore his eyes away and watched TV for a while forgetting his near-boner and when it was gone, he flipped through the muscle mag.

Whether he was already "warmed-up" or just more attracted to the naked men was undetermined because after a few minutes of staring at the toned bodies, he got an erection.

Using both magazines as inspiration, he masturbated to them then took a shower to get ready for his next date with Audrey.

He was starting to get this pieced together.

* * *

**[Dalton Academy Dorms] [Thursday]**

Days later they were still together. Kurt had to face Blaine in his AP Math every day, but he learned to ignore him.

Kurt drove to McKinley everyday after school, picked Audrey up and would go on a date, most ending with making love then driving her home early in the morning.

This night they both lay gasping from their intense sex. Kurt had a bit of trouble "getting it up" this time, but Audrey didn't notice... not that she would remember because according to Kurt's ego he had just 'fucked her senseless.' They just lay there breathing for a while, enjoying the others company. Eventually Audrey got up and stretched, her back cracking. Kurt winced and had her lay down on the bed again, her belly to the blankets. He climbed on top of her and began massaging at the tight knots in her back.

"When do you want me to drive you home tomorrow?" Kurt asked, digging his thumb into her shoulder. For the last few "dates" they had had, Audrey would wake him up extremely early in the morning and he would drive her home. Most nights he wanted her to stay with him, but she was adamant about taking the bus to school the next morning. He didn't mind, but he wanted a heads up.

"Doesn't matter. I think I'll get Mercedes to pick me up before school instead. You need a full nights sleep."

Kurt pulled her close. "We haven't gotten together in 2 days, I'll drive you home if you want."

"Kurt, he_ have_ been hanging out together for the past two days, we just weren't having sex." She buried her head into the pillow and sighed dreamily. "No, it's okay, I want to stay here tonight. Anyways, I brought a change of clothes," she said, pointing at her duffel-bag.

"I should meet your parents," Kurt said into her hair. While kissing her hair, he could still faintly smell the dye from her latest dye-job. Now her entire head of long wavy hair was navy blue, one of his favorite colors.

She motioned for Kurt to get off of her and she snuggled against his chest, her back against him. "You don't want to meet them."

"Why?"

"They don't really care about me... they're not going to care about you."

He tightened his defined arms around her.

"Kurt," she began, swallowing a few times. She turned around once again, their faces a few inches apart.

Kurt saw the worry and confusion in her eyes. He pet the side of her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She licked her lips nervously. "I might be moving back to New York."

Kurt was silent, then asked, "What does 'might' mean?"

"My dad was offered work in a town 45 minutes away from NYC and he wants to move back, but he and my mom don't really care where I go... so I have the option of staying with my aunt, the one my family lives with now. I don't know if I should go back to NYC and be with my old friends again... or stay here, with you... and the Glee club."

Kurt couldn't answer. He never told Audrey that Blaine and him weren't actually "broken up." They were "taking a break." He didn't want to make Audrey stay if he was the only reason she would. At the same time though, he couldn't bear to break her heart by telling her that what they were now, would never surpass this point.

She put a shaky finger on his lips as she saw his answer forming in his mind. "Don't answer. Just hold me tonight and don't let go."

Kurt did and they slept together. He woke up once that night because Audrey had buried her head into his chest and was whimpering. He tried to wake her up, but she was trapped in a bad dream.

She began screaming. "Kurt! No! Kurt, help!"

"Audrey, Audrey wake up, you're okay, I got you." He shook her awake and she blinked her eyes open, her baby blues wide and terrified. She snuggled into his chest and instantly fell asleep again. Kurt protectively watched her sleep for a half hour until he joined her in dream world.

* * *

**[Next Morning] [Friday]**

Light was streaming onto his face and he felt Audrey in his arms. It was Friday morning.

"Are you awake?" she stage whispered.

"Yes." He massaged her curves lightly. Audrey felt part of him stiff against her thigh. She pulled the covers up and saw Kurt's morning wood poking her.

"Want me to take care of that?" she asked seductively.

He smiled as a yes and she disappeared under the covers in a mass of bumps. Kurt felt her teeth graze against his foreskin as the lump that was her body settled between his legs under the blankets.

He felt her wet tongue slide up and down his length. He dug his fingers into the mattress never having gotten a BJ to his morning erection. He loved it.

He knew the shape of her lips as they engulfed his cock and one of the mounds (her head) began bobbing up and down.

As Kurt had yet to learn, she was insanely skillful in this area and in no time he had cum. She sucked at his head as he peaked, jerking up into her mouth.

She reappeared next to him once he was done, a cute little smile on her lips. Kurt pecked her mouth, tasting himself a bit.

Her phone vibrated in her duffel bag. Her naked body ran over to her bag and read the text from Mercedes. "Mercy says she'll be here in 40 minutes. Whoa-"

Kurt picked her up from behind and threw her back onto the bed. "Then we have 15 minutes to spare."

* * *

In their quarter hour, Kurt decided to finger Audrey as a thank-you for his morning BJ. Afterward, they shared a shower (in the literal sense) and dressed before Mercedes arrived.

"I'll walk you outside," Kurt said. Audrey stepped out of the dorm first and as Kurt turned off the light he heard her admit a surprised "Oh."

Kurt quickly followed her out and there was Blaine, rooted to the spot, staring at Audrey. Pain was etched onto his features as he took in her appearance.

"Hello, you must be Blaine," Audrey said kindly, extending a hand. "I knew you lived next to Kurt so you must be him, right?" she asked again, coaxing him out of his silence.

Blaine's eyes seemed a bit glassy as he fixed his posture and lightly took Audrey's small hand. He released her and she gripped her phone with both hands.

"I'm Audrey, Kurt's flame," she smiled and tried to laugh, but it came out awkward and breathy because of Blaine's unamused stare.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Audrey's waist as he saw fury bubbling up behind Blaine's eyes.

"Audrey, is Mercy here yet?" Kurt asked, his eyes on Blaine in case he attacked. He was still angry at Blaine and forced himself to see him as a threat.

Audrey flipped her phone. "Yep. She's outside. Bye Blaine, it was nice meeting you." Kurt leaned in to kiss Audrey, but she turned her head so he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll walk you out," Kurt said, arm still on her waist.

"No, Kurt, I need to talk to you," Blaine said firmly.

"Please let me walk _my girlfriend _out," Kurt responded, annoyed from Blaine's rudeness.

"No sweetheart, it's fine," Audrey mumbled, looking between him and Blaine. She scampered off, gently taking Kurt's hand off of her when he tried to follow.

Kurt faced Blaine when she had turned the corner. Blaine was breathing deeply as if controlling his temper.

Kurt was first to speak. "I know I said I only needed a week, but as you can see I might need a little bit longer. I really lo-"

"Don't say that, you don't love her."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "You don't know anything."

"She's just an experiment to you, Kurt!"

"You're wrong, she's lovely and beautiful and I care about her!"

Blaine slid his fingers through his gelled hair. "Don't lead her on. I can't wait more days Kurt, I need you, I love you!"

Kurt was silent.

Blaine continued, "Look at her Kurt, she's beautiful, but looks like a cartoon! Her hair is dark blue and she dresses extravagantly and-"

_"I _think she's beautiful Blaine and that's all that matters and let me tell you now that she has a much better temper than you!"

"My point is that because she has the blue hair, it's as if this is just a game, a fantasy, more unreal to you!"

"Shut the fuck up Blaine, you don't know how I feel about Audrey!"

"Do you even know how _you_ feel about her?" Blaine yelled.

Again, there was silence.

Blaine laughed mockingly and covered his face with one hand. "And do you know the torture you're putting me through, Kurt? Huh?"

Kurt was confused.

"You should know how _freaking thin _the walls of the dorms are! Every night she's here all I hear while I'm trying to sleep is 'Harder Kurt! Fuck, Kurt! I'm a dirty whore Kurt! Fuck!' And all I can do is try not to break down crying while I hear you fuck her brains out! And then there's you with your 'You're so sexy! You're so tight' crap! Do you even remember that it's a girl underneath you?"

Kurt grinned sarcastically. "Of course I do, because _I'm not_ the one who's beneath!" Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Did _you _ever know that there wasn't a girl underneath you!"

Blaine looked quizzical. "What does that mean?"

Kurt let out a frustrated scream. "_How did you not see that I was unhappy_!"

His yell echoed in the silence that followed.

Kurt threw his hands around as he explained. "Think about it, Blaine! In the month that we were having sex, how many times did you let me on top! Huh? Maybe 3 or 4 times? In a month, Blaine! I always had to be the receiver before I could even ask!"

"Why would you hesitate then?" Blaine rebutted.

"Seriously? You wanted me to tell you that I had only been allowed on top less than a handful of times?"

A Dalton student poked his head out of his dorm, then jumped back in when he saw the hostile expressions on their faces.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Why are you talking about this now! Why couldn't you just tell me! Sometimes you're a- You're just such a-"

"What Blaine? Say it!"

"You're a _bitch_!"

"And there it is!" Kurt dropped his arms to his sides and began walking away.

"No," Blaine squeaked and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Give me one last chance." Kurt glanced at Blaine. The fury had left his eyes and now he looked apologetic. The look he was giving Kurt pained him, and Kurt turned around.

"Go out with me tonight. Technically, you're not really dating Audrey and there is still something between us. Go to Breadstix tonight with me. Like I said before, I miss you so much and I can't wait any longer! I need you."

Kurt stared at him, biting his lower lip until he felt blood. He loved Blaine. He loved Audrey. The two stood there, breathing for a bit to calm themselves.

"I can't," he finally said. "I'm going to Audrey's house after school-"

"Are you staying for the night?"

"Well no, she's going out with her parents later that evening-"

"Go out with me after you're done hanging out with her."

Kurt felt dirty. It was an awful idea. But deep down, he longed for Blaine as well. He just couldn't stand to see a wonderful girl like Audrey be let down and cheated on like this... even if they weren't official.

Kurt felt dry when he answered. "Okay."

* * *

**[Audrey's House] [Still Friday]**

Kurt and Audrey drove straight to Audrey's house after school. As Audrey had said before, no one was home. The house barely looked lived in except for an old picture of Audrey and her older sister that had to be at least 7 years old. The other picture was of an older woman at Disney World.

"That's my aunt. She's the one who wants me to stay... though she's not much of a homemaker, she's a wonderful woman. This is actually her house. My parents are just here temporarily."

She took Kurt's hands and lead him upstairs to her "room." She seemed a bit off today, like she was distracted and Kurt made sure to pleasure her mostly during the sex. She began crying a little after her second orgasm and she refused to tell him what was bothering her. All she was able to do is mumble "Confused." He held her for a half hour kissing and comforting her. When she stopped whimpering, she tackled him onto the bed again. She peaked once more and then they ended. Kurt only allowed himself to go off once, too concerned for Audrey to really get into it or worry about himself. When they were finished Kurt ran downstairs and got chocolate chip ice cream from her freezer and brought it up to her in his boxers.

Surprisingly, they were still the only ones there. He began to realize how lonely it was in this house.

When he got back upstairs, she seemed to be back to her normal self. She kissed him deeply, making Kurt swim from the intensity.

"So," she began.

"So," he mimicked spooning himself a large scoop.

"We have until 5, which is in another hour, until my parents take me to Mikey D's for some quality family time and I gotta ask you some questions."

He propped his elbow on the pillow. "Oh, pray tell."

"Vagina or ass?"

He laughed from her abruptness and thought about it. "Well I can barely remember the last time Blaine let me be on top so I'll have to say vagina."

"Fucking or being fucked?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Being fucked." He shimmed closer to her. "But when it comes to an insanely hot, intelligent, talented girl like you...I love giving you whatever you want," he said in a low tone. They kissed, sucking the melted ice cream from each others lips. When they parted, Audrey still had plenty of questions.

"Giving a blow job or getting one?"

"Hey, that's not fair. I must say that getting a BJ from a guy is better because they know exactly how hard they can go. But I've never been the biggest fan of giving one so I rather be getting one either way."

"Thanks for boosting my ego," she said sarcastically. He kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, here's a bit of a tougher one then, cum or vagina juice? Which tastes better?"

He face-palmed from her way of putting it. "Wow, even though you made both sound _so_ appealing, 'vagina juice' hands down. Like I said, I'm not even a big fan of giving BJ's."

"Licking my vagina or fingering me?"

"You or you? I'd say...you."

She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Okay! Licking, but if I may add a third choice, fucking you," he said his eyes becoming a bit darker.

"Balls or boobs?" she asked again unrelentingly.

"That's an unfair question," he said nonchalantly, suddenly becoming interested with the left over soup that was the melted ice cream.

"How?"

"Well with balls I can't do this," he growled and rubbed his face into her breasts. She giggled in delight and wove her hands into his hair as he snuggled his face between her D-cups.

"Good one genius, now you got Ben and Jerry's on my boobs," she said pushing him back and reaching for a napkin.

He touched her hand lightly. "Oh no, allow me." He leaned forward again and slowly licked the ice cream off of her. She pet his hair, drawing him close to her. The ice cream now lay on the side table, forgotten as they pushed their bodies together again.

"Blaine or me?" she whispered.

Kurt stopped his licking and froze.


	5. Kinds of Love

_**Direct continuation of last chapter...**_

Audrey pet his hair, drawing Kurt close to her. The ice cream now lay on the side table, forgotten as they pushed their bodies together again.

"Blaine or me?" she whispered.

Kurt froze.

He couldn't answer without hurting her, because when she asked, there was only one name that flashed through his mind. _Blaine._

He felt Audrey shaking against him as he stayed silent. He swallowed, he would have to tell her. Her family was moving back to New York and he couldn't bear to make her stay if he didn't love her back. And though Kurt wished that he could love her... his heart still belonged to Blaine, even if his body yearned for her.

Her nails dug into his head as she tried to control her shivering. Kurt leaned up and buried his head into her neck, wrapping his arms around her as she cried a bit.

"Audrey... I-"

"Shh." She pressed her naked body closer to his. "Just don't talk. I know the answer. I always did. But for now, just be with me. Please. Let me pretend to love you."

Kurt made circles on her skin, holding back his own tears. He loved Audrey, he really did too, just not as much as Blaine. Why couldn't he love her more, why? He hated himself for hurting her, but this would be for the best. It had to be.

Audrey suddenly jolted as she heard the front door open. "My parents are home early," she said in a monotone. She did not move from Kurt's arms. He breathed in her natural scent, exotic flowers and blue hair dye which he had come to adore.

She finally looked up from his chest, staring at him with teary blue eyes, eyeliner smeared in every direction. "Even though I think this is where we end... please know that I do love you. I fell in love with you, Kurt, and I'm still going to be in love with you until I can find another even better than you." A grim smirk graced her lips. "I guess I'll be looking for a while."

Kurt pressed his lips to her forehead. "And I will always adore you as well, Audrey. You made me discover a whole new side to me, and I will always be grateful. Except, please don't think of this as a full ending to us, sweetheart. Can't be still be friends?"

Audrey leaned her head on him again. "I suppose, but I'm still never going to get over you. Besides, I'm never going to find a man with half as big of a dick as yours is." There was a teasing note at the end of her sentence.

"Oh yeah? Well guess how long it will take for me to get over someone as smart, beautiful, amazing, and fucking sexy as you," he said back, squeezing her upper arm.

Audrey nuzzled his neck. "Before we part as lovers, Kurt, can I have one last kiss?" She said dramatically.

Kurt smiled and brought her lips to his. It was close-mouthed and soft. When they pulled back, resolution was apparent on both their faces.

"Well, I suppose now it is time to introduce my gay friend to my parents?" Audrey asked jokingly.

* * *

**-Kurt's POV-**

I tugged at the tablecloth nervously as I waited for Blaine in Breadstix. This was a bad idea. I just broke it off with Audrey not two hours ago and now here I was waiting for Blaine. I checked my phone. 5:20 PM, just like Blaine said. No new texts.

I looked around wondering if I was sent to the wrong table, and also because subconsciously thinking I'd see Audrey at any minute. I knew she wasn't going to be here because her parents took her to McDonalds after I left, but still, this felt wrong and I was ashamed. Paranoia was settling in.

Audrey's parents were decent, a bit nicer than I had expected, but when they learned that I was "gay" I could see some homophobia bubbling up from her father. Apparently they had no idea that Audrey and I had been in a relationship, but I didn't blame her, it was complicated, so she introduced me as just a friend.

This made me wonder how little they cared about her if they didn't even realize that she hadn't spent almost any time at home while we were hooking up for the 2 weeks at Dalton. Maybe she shouldn't go back to New York with-

"Kurt, you showed up," Blaine breathed as he slid in beside me and hugged me tightly, bringing me back to the now. He went to kiss me on the mouth, but I turned my head slightly so he only kissed the corner. I wasn't ready just yet to restart our relationship.

He slid out again and took his seat on the other end of the short table so he could face me. He unwrapped the scarf around his neck as he ordered Diet Cokes for us. I just stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm so glad you came. I was worried all day that you wouldn't show up." Blaine leaned forward and took my hands that were clasped together. He gripped them tightly, but I didn't squeeze back.

This was wrong. I just broke it off with Audrey. I was a bad person.

I wasn't sure if it was just bad lighting from the candles, but it looked like Blaine had circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept well in days, and his hair wasn't as perfectly gelled and combed as usual. Did I do this to him?

"I've missed you so much, I know we see each other, but you know, we haven't really _seen_ each other," he babbled. "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly noticing my discomfort.

I wet my lips before answering, "Audrey and I aren't lovers anymore." I couldn't think of another word to describe what we had been. We weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but we did love each other in a way.

Blaine looked at the candle's flame. "Why?"

I closed my eyes. "Audrey is moving back to New York and the only thing she has to leave behind here is me. She asked if I loved her... and I just couldn't say that I did. I mean, I do love her... just not as deeply as I might love someone else."

Without blinking, as if he refused to miss something, Blaine's gaze flickered back up at me.

I stared into his brown eyes, collecting myself. "I think I might be in love with you, Blaine. And I want us to be together again, but Audrey really helped me see what I want in a boyfriend, as odd as that may sound. So now the question is, where do _you_ want this relationship to go?"

Blaine grinned and rubbed circles on my thumb. "I want whatever you want, Kurt. Because I am so madly in love with you. I don't want anyone else but you. During these last few weeks, you are the only thing on my mind all the time. I can't sleep or eat or do anything without thinking about you. I know now what I did wrong, I felt like I needed to take the masculine role, when really, you're so much more of a man than I am. I've said before that I'm not good at romance, and I'm still learning. I'm sorry for anything I did to hurt you, and I'll spend whatever time we have together to make it right. I love you so-so much, Kurtsie."

I blushed. He only used 'Kurtsie' when he got really intimate with me, and using this term out of the bedroom made me swoon.

I didn't notice I was leaning into kiss him until I saw a flash of blue in the distance behind Blaine's head. I pulled back and my heart dropped into my stomach.

Audrey.

She stood about 7 feet away from us, entire body lax, and mouth partially open. Silent tears were already streaming down her face. I stood up quickly, the table tilting forward as my knees and thighs banged against it.

"Fuck," I mumbled as some of the Diet Coke spilled towards Blaine, creeping near the end of the table. I threw my napkin at it and stepped towards Audrey.

She jumped back as if I was going to attack her. "Kurt?" she choked out. Her head whipped back and forth from me to Blaine and she stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just didn't realize that we weren't, or that you weren't, I'm going to leave! Yes, bye!"

"Audrey!" I ran out after her as she sped off.

"Where does she think she's going?" her father yelled as the hostess brought him and his wife to their seats.

"Kurt! Go away!" she said as I pursued her. Suddenly she spun around to face me. "It's my fault really! I complained to my parents that I didn't want to go to a crappy McDonalds so instead we went to Breadstix because it's the only decent restaurant in Lima! I walk in and there I see you about to make out with your-your ex boyfriend only 2 fucking hours after we fucking broke up! Oh wait, did we break up, Hummel? Or was I just a plaything for until Blaine was off his period or something? God, I can't believe how stupid I was! I guess even the gay men just want you for your vagina!"

"It was never like that, Audrey!" I said earnestly.

She ignored me. "So everything was a lie! Saying that you care about me and all that! I told myself that I wasn't going to put out like I always do, but I really thought you were different! God, I'm such a dumbass! Yeah, I kinda knew you weren't over Blaine, but I still thought that the brief time we had together still meant something! And yes, Kurt, I know that whatever-we-had is now done, but still, 2 freaking hours and you're already onto your new game?" She was hysterical, and I couldn't blame her.

"Nothing was ever a game with you, Audrey!" I said sternly, making sure she heard me. She shut her mouth, wanting more. "I do love you Audrey and know that everything I said to you was true, but I love you differently than how I love Blaine." I gently took her hand. "And I didn't fall in love with a vagina, I fell in love with the most interesting and wonderful woman I've ever met, and I'd hate myself forever if I didn't explore and befriend. And you gave me all that and so much more, sweetheart. Nothing is your fault, it's my fault. Be mad at me, do not blame yourself, because you are better than anyone."

She hugged herself and dug her heel into the pavement.

"I shouldn't have stretched-the-truth," I continued. "I said that Blaine and I weren't dating anymore, but we were really just taking a break. We took a break because I met you, Audrey, and I fell head over heels for you're beauty and personality. I care about you so much Audrey and I want to stay your friend forever because you've changed my life so much. Without you, I don't know if I could have ever really figured out who I am." I didn't know what else to say to her, every word killed me because I didn't know if I was helping or hurting her more.

She nodded. "I just thought that you would at least take a day or so before you started dating anyone again." Her voice was flat and she was staring at a crack in the pavement. "I hoped maybe I left a bit of an impression on you."

"You have left an impression on me!"

"I know," she said softly. "You just said how I've helped and changed you. I'm just... I have to go."

I was silent. What could I say?

"I'm leaving in a week. I hope to see you at least once more before I leave. See ya, Kurt."

I let her go and walked back to Breadstix. I put my head in my hands when I got back to Blaine and my booth. I peeked up at him. Great. Now I had hurt him too.

"I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Wait, did I say that?

Looking up, I realized that it had in fact been Blaine who said "I'm sorry."

"You're not over her, Kurt. I can see that. I'm trying to pull you back way too fast. I shouldn't have asked you out tonight." Thankfully he didn't look said, maybe a bit too placid for comfort, but maybe it was just the sincerity.

He patted my hands. "I waited 2 weeks, I can stand to wait a few more until you're ready." He put his coat back on and kissed my temple. "I'll see you later." He gave the waitress a 20 dollar bill, mainly a large tip since we had only ordered some Diet Cokes.

I was alone in a building full of people.

I hadn't missed this feeling, but it was a good reminder of what I once was.

And now, at least, I could just sit here and think.

* * *

**Couple more chapters left! Sorry it was kinda short!**

**Please review!**

**Just so you know, I'm also Fantasyaddict101 and Pyrofrickenmaniac on Fanfiction!**


	6. Suddenly Hummel

**[Dalton Academy] [Monday]**

"She still hasn't returned my calls or my texts," Kurt said after 5th block Calculus. Kurt held his textbook under his arm, and his phone in the other. Blaine strode beside him, walking the countertenor to his next class.

"Kurt, take a break. You were glued to your phone all weekend, give yourself a break, she'll call when she calls."

"I'm worried about Audrey, Blaine! Okay? I even drove to her house and she wasn't there and when I asked to wait there for her, her father almost shot me. Stupid homophobe. I wanted to tell him half the things I did to his daughter, or better yet, the things his daughter did to me! 'Hey, by the way, you're baby fucking pegged me!'"

"TMI!" Blaine said, covering his ears.

"Sorry... thank you for being supportive, and I do love you," Kurt responded. "But I just need a final closure of our realtionship, and I want to stay her friend. I don't know how much time I have because she's moving back to New York sometime in the next week!"

Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. All weekend Kurt had been sending texts to Audrey and talking to her message machine, almost going insane when her message box was full Saturday night. Sunday morning Kurt went to her house, but whether she was there or not, he still wasn't able to see her.

Blaine wanted to get back together with Kurt, but he knew that they wouldn't be truly together until he and Audrey were finally at peace. He knew as soon as Kurt ran out after Audrey at Breadstix during their date.

"Well, you know where she is right now," Blaine said softly.

Kurt checked the time on his phone. "Glee club meets in 10 minutes." He looked at Blaine again.

Blaine took Kurt's books and said, "Go. I'll say you got sick."

Kurt hugged the boy, and whispered, "Thank you" before running off to his car.

* * *

**[McKinley High]**

"Audrey, you've been really quiet today, are you alright?" Mr. Shue asked halfway through Glee practice. By now Rachel and Audrey should have been tossing insults at each other until Santana called them whores, but today Audrey just sat in her seat (formerly Kurt's) and sang quietly along to what they were working on for Regionals.

"I'm not going to be here for Regionals, I'm moving back to New York," she said unemotionally.

"Yes!" Rachel Berry exclaimed. All eyes briefly turned to her and she turned beet red.

Mr. Shue ignored her. "Oh, Audrey. I'm so sorry to hear that, we will definitely miss you and you were a great addition to our club. When will you be leaving?"

"Friday."

"Then I'm glad I came today," a boy said from the doorway.

Audrey stood up, arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You wouldn't return my calls or my texts and your father wouldn't let me see you."

She looked surprised. "My father wouldn't... Anyways, I am fully aware that I haven't returned anything or yours and you'll be receiving my next phone bill shortly."

Kurt strode toward her and took her hands firmly in his own, not letting her pull away. "I couldn't let us end that way, Audrey. I care about you too much and I want us to stay friends so god dammit you better get unlimited texting!"

Audrey's lip twitched, like she wanted to smile, but she refused to give Kurt that satisfaction just yet.

"I know you know how I feel about Blaine, but do you understand how much I care for you too in a totally different way?"

Audrey licked her lips and nodded a bit. "I was just hurt when I saw you at Breadstix at him only hours after we broke up."

The Glee club was silent, totally in the dark about all of this.

"I'm sor-"

Audrey waved her hand, cutting him off. "Please, before you say that... and I actually accept it, please just let me sing one thing... Mr. Shue, may I?"

He opened and closed his mouth, then gestured for Brad to come to the piano.

Rachel stood up. "Mr. Shue, you've let her sing _everything_ lately!"

"Shut up Rachel and sit the frick down! I'm pissed and emotional and will cut you!" Audrey snapped at her. Rachel sat down.

Kurt smiled. She was starting to go back to normal.

Audrey frowned when he smiled, making him frown as well. "Please, just listen." She turned to Brad. "Like We Never Loved At All, Faith Hill if you wouldn't mind, Brad. Thank you."

[A/N: _Audrey_/ _(Blaine)/_ _**Audrey and Blaine**_ ] [Also, Kurt is hearing Blaine in his head]

_You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

Audrey stopped and swallowed. Brad replayed the last bar so she could find her place again.

_Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

She squeaked out the last word, her voice stretching out into a breath.

_You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell_

Kurt suddenly felt like he could hear Blaine singing the male part to this. Was this how Blaine felt when he saw Audrey come out of his dorm? His stomach tightened uncomfortably.

_Time (Time) is leaving us behind (leaving us behind)  
Another week has passed  
__**And still I haven't laughed yet**__  
So tell me what your secret is? (I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)  
__To letting go, letting go like you did, __**like you did**__  
_

Audrey stopped singing again and clutched at her stomach, holding back sobs. Brad skipped the chorus and moved the song along. The next lines came out in a whisper from Audrey.

_Did you forget the magic?(oh...)  
Did you forget the passion? (Passion!)  
Oh-oh oh! __**And did you ever miss me?**__  
__**Ever long to kiss me?**__  
_

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face and Audrey was on her knees now.

_Oh! Oh-woah-oh! Baby! __(Baby)__ Oh baby!_

_**Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain**  
Forgetting, **everything between our rise and fall**  
**Like we never loved** at all!_

She screamed out the last word and looked up at Kurt from under her hair. Kurt lunged at her and pulled her into a deep hug, she returned it, digging her nails into his back.

"I'm so sorry Audrey, I'm so sorry," he croaked, voice thick in emotion.

"I know! I _forgive you_, Kurt. I love you and I will be whatever you want us to be," she said earnestly.

Kurt pet her long blue hair, breathing in her scent. "We're going to be best friends Audrey, no matter where we live or who we're with. You've made such a difference in my life and I'm going to be thanking you for that for the rest of my life."

They stayed there for a while, just holding each other, rocking back and forth. Eventually they separated and Kurt wiped Audrey's tears away.

"Clean off that mascara, wipe that lipstick away. Show me a face, as clean as the morning..." Kurt whispered to her, using lyrics from "Little Shop of Horrors."

"Suddenly... _Hummel,_ is standing beside me. Suddenly Hummel, is here to provide me, sweet understanding, Hummel's my friend." Audrey bit her bottom lip then said, "Wow, that was corny."

Mixed up from the strangeness of it all, the Glee club began laughing and so did Kurt and Audrey.

"I have to get back to Dalton before I'm expelled," Kurt said when they were able to breathe again.

Audrey patted his cheek. "Text me later."

She smiled.

And then Kurt new that Audrey was back. The Audrey that he fell in love with. The Audrey that made him truly understand himself. The girl who, in a twisted way, made him closer and happier with Blaine, and made him realize that he loved Blaine. The amazing, beautiful girl who saved him.

_I know things were bad,_

_But now they're okay..._

* * *

**(for those who don't remember, Audrey is the name of the main female lead in "LSOH")**

**So I'm planning on 2 more chapters! One more to close our story, then another as an epilogue!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVES!**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Okay I lied, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it and once again thank you SO MUCH to all the people who Favorited and Reviewed and Alerted! **

**I will be posting some "DELETED SCENES" of this story and a crackish Kurt/Audrey/Blaine three-way, maybe a Audrey/Kurt kinky pegging. (I've already posted a one-shot where Audrey gives Kurt a BJ after their sexytimes in the mall changing stall).**

**I'm am also Fantasyaddict101 and Pyrofrickenmaniac on Fanfiction so check me out! I also have a Tumblr that is pretty much swamped in Glee-Kurt stuff and you can find the link on my profile in addition to other accounts I have. **

**Please Review!

* * *

**

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked in, falling into the Warbler Common's couch.

Kurt held a thumbs up. "One of the most stressful acts of my life, but Audrey and I are now okay. I went to McKinley, she sang 'Like We Never Loved At All,' we cried and now we're good. She's forgiven me and I feel so much better now that she's happy. She's moving back to New York on Friday, but we're still going to be friends."

Blaine nodded and continued plunking a few keys on the piano. Kurt grinned and walked up behind Blaine, hugging his neck. "Thank you for telling me to go to her." Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's face.

"Kurt?" Blaine began softly. "Do _you_ forgive me? For how I treated you before this whole Audrey thing?"

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck. "Yes, love. And you have the rest of your life to make it up to me."

Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt's hair. "Then let me begin now." Blaine stood up and took his acoustic guitar from where he had stashed it behind the piano. He took off his blazer and threw it on the couch, finally sitting across from Kurt as he began playing flawlessly.

_Lightning strikes  
Inside my chest to keep me up at night  
Dream of ways  
To make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare  
Once you want it to begin,  
No one really every wins  
In heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?_

Blaine played an extra bar as he stared at Kurt, making sure the message was clear. Kurt's slow nodding was answer enough and he continued. _  
_  
_Drop his name  
Push it in and twist the knife again  
Watch my face  
As I pretend to feel no pain  
_  
_Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare  
Once you want it to begin,  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare._

_If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?_

_Just say so..._

_How come the only way to know how high you get me  
is to see how far I fall  
God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me  
but I can't break through it all.  
_

Kurt wanted to run into Blaine's arms and tell him how sorry he was if this was a representation of how Blaine had felt the last few weeks, but Blaine shook his head no and belted out:

_It's a heartbreak..._

Blaine finally smiled and raised his eyebrows at Kurt, his tone changing to be a bit more playful. 

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight  
Let's just fix this whole thing now_

Kurt blushed a bit when Blaine winked at him.

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right  
If you lay your weapon down  
Red wine and ambient  
You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare  
Good to know it's all a game  
Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak warfare. _

"So, does this mean our war is over then?" Kurt asked when Blaine finished. "That was beautiful by the way."

Blaine wet his lips and put his guitar down. "Yes and thank you?"

Kurt jumped into his arms and kissed him. The few weeks of separation flowed through making fireworks explode behind their eyes and their limbs turn to jelly. Once again they felt whole as their faces moved back and forth in perfect harmony and their hands fit perfectly against the other.  
"I love you," they said simultaneously.

* * *

**[Friday]**

Kurt and Blaine pulled into Audrey's driveway and ran out to help her get a heavy bag into her trunk.

"Kurt! You made it!" she said when he fit the bag in. They exchanged a long hug then pulled back to look at each others at arms length while Blaine continued piling her things into the car.

"Your hair," Kurt said, running his fingers through her new hairdo. Dyed deep blue only a week ago, she had now bleached her entire hair and cut it shoulder length.

She smirked. "Surprise. I'm actually a blonde." She blushed. "I stripped my hair of my color, but since the dye job was still relatively new, it pretty much just scorched my hair so I had to cut a lot off. The 'Locks Of Love' foundation wouldn't even take it!"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms over his chest. "I kinda already guessed you were a blonde," he whispered, his eyes glancing down at Audrey's crotch.

She burned red and covered her face. "I knew I was a little behind on my waxing," she mumbled into her hand.

Kurt kissed her cheek then changed the subject back to her stripped hair. "Well as soon as you get settled back in New York, I'll send you a full hair-remedy system... no offense, but your hair is really unhealthy right now." He tugged at strands of her extremely dry locks and she playfully pushed him away.

"God, we break up and suddenly you're super-gay again!" Audrey teased. She placed her hand on his cheek once more, and he covered her hand with his. They had seen each other naked, they had had sex multiple times, they cried together. Even if their time together was relatively brief, they advanced through their relationship at an accelerated pace and grown within that time. Though they would never be sexually connected again, the faint remembrance of the love they shared would always remain with them, and they were fine with that.

She leaned into Kurt and gestured at Blaine. "So are you two okay now?" she asked earnestly.

Kurt gave a naughty grin. "Let's just say _I'm_ not the one walking funny today." Just then Blaine tripped and Audrey burst out laughing.

Kurt loved her laugh and he would miss it, but he was getting a web-cam delivered today so maybe he wouldn't have to miss her liveliness for too long.

* * *

**Epilogue **

**[10 years later]**

"What up my brothers?" Audrey yelled over the connection, her face reflecting a soft bluish hue from her computer screen. She flicked her lamp up to a higher setting and adjusted her web-cam so she was clearer.

"Hey Audrey how's it going?" Blaine asked, hands entwined with Kurt's as he adjusted his own web-cam's settings.

"I asked you first! But if you _must_ know," she said dramatically, "I got the part of 'Audrey' in Little Shop!"

Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing while they congratulated her.

"Thanks guys! Yeah, I know it's just a rinky-dink theater, but at least I'm working. It's New York, it's tough."

"Mama, is that Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?" a girl's voice asked from off-screen.

"Yes sweetheart!" Kurt called.

The three-and-a-half year old jumped onto her mother's lap and waved excitedly.

"Say hi to your godparents Leah. O-open. Your. Mouth," she said to her daughter while pretending to pry her lips open.

"Hey Lee-lee, we miss you!" Blaine said.

"When are you gunna visit us next?" Leah asked. "It's been a long time."

Kurt chuckled. "Leah, it's only been a month since we flew down last!"

"Momma, what's a month?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Audrey said into her daughter's light brown hair. "God Kurt, don't use big words around my daughter! She takes after her father that way, big words are a no-no," she teased, kissing her young offspring's hair once more.

"Stop making me sound like a dumbass!" her husband called from the kitchen.

"Shut-up!" she responded playfully. "Anyways, what's new guys?"

"Can Finn come over here?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Dumbass aka my husband, sure," Audrey joked and Finn's face filled the screen as well.

"So guys, what is new?"

The scream Audrey let out when Kurt and Blaine held up their ring-adorned hands was extremely inappropriate considering she lived in a middle unit apartment and was 27 years old.

"Who asked who?" Leah questioned as her mother flipped out and Finn shook with excitement.

The partners looked at each other before responding. "Well, apparently we had both planned on proposing to the other at the exact time! It was sorta funny, we both insisted to speak, but we both had the same question."

Audrey finally calmed down, trying to act like the adult that she actually was. "So did you propose at the park like you said you were going to?" Audrey asked Kurt.

Kurt blushed a bit as Blaine sniggered to himself. "I was going to, but the timing just seemed _so perfect_ after we um..."

"Jumped on the bed?" Leah asked, her round face just screaming 'innocence.'

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Leah sorta 'walked in' when Mommy and Daddy were 'jumping on the bed' and I explained to her that it was something that all couples did because they love each other and to have fun, even her Uncles."

The two nodded and Blaine responded. "Yes, after we had jumped on the bed... A few times."

Kurt punched his shoulder. "That's besides the point, we're engaged!" Kurt squealed, loving to say that whenever he could. Blaine hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It took you long enough!" Audrey said. "After about ten years of dating I'd hope you two would finally commit! Oh goodness I'm so happy for you two! Oh my god!"

About a year after Kurt and Blaine get married, Audrey would surrogate two children for them. The first being a daughter using Blaine's sperm and a few months later, a son using Kurt's (both through in vitro fertilization). This only brings the Hummel-Anderson and Hudson families impossibly closer for the rest of their lives. And yes, everyone will have tough times throughout their lifetimes, but all together, I must say that they will live happily ever after.

_**The End.

* * *

**_

**"Heartbreak Warfare" - John Mayer**

**So that's it! I really hope that you all liked it! Please give me your final reviews! I kinda have a bit of a future!fic for Audrey being a surrogate Kurt and Blaine's kids, but I think you are all through with my OC Audrey. XD**

**Though, of course, if I got enough asks for another story, I'd certainly write it.**

**Please review! It takes like, 5 seconds to review! XDDDDD**

**Love you all! And remember I'm also "humadahummel" and "fantasyaddict101" on Fanfiction and "humadahummel" on Tumblr. **

**I will be posting some "DELETED SCENES" of this story and a crackish Kurt/Audrey/Blaine three-way.**


End file.
